Evangelion 1,5: You Can (Not) Choice
by Luke Gallant - Black Egrets
Summary: Continuacion de Evangelion 1.0, pero con los angeles originales de la serie, y un nuevo personaje. Shinji y Rei sienten algo extraño por el otro, pero aun no saben que es. ¿Podra este nuevo personaje ayudarlos a descubrirlo? ¿y cual es el oscuro pasado que oculta Logan Canterlain, este nuevo piloto? Accion, Romance y Drama, en mi primer fic de Evangelion, que espero disfruten
1. Prologo: La llegada

Primero que nada, Evangelion no me pertenece, sino que pertenece a Gainax, junto con todos sus derechos de autor, este fanfic es solo para entretener y no tiene fines de lucro, asi que disfrutenla. Ah, y esta es mi continuación de Evangelion 1.0, encaminandose a una version distinta de Evangelion 2.0. Que la disfruten

Prologo: La llegada

Era un viernes por la tarde en Tokio-3, una ciudad en la que nada era lo suficientemente impresionante para sus habitantes, porque de vez en cuando, era una ciudad pacifica, pero otras veces, era el campo de batalla en donde robots gigantes luchaban contra monstruos inmensos que buscan la destrucción de la humanidad misma. Shinji Ikari era uno de los principales testigos de esto ultimo. El aclamado piloto del EVA unidad 01, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad despreocupado, con sus audifonos y su musica llenando sus oidos, bloqueandolo por completo de todo lo demas hasta que llegara a su apartamento.

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que habia destruido a Ramiel, el sexto angel, hecho por el cual Shinji empezo a ser reconocido, ya que gracias a el, el Geo-Frente se salvo del inminente ataque del angel con forma de cubo. Pero tambien, su relacion con Rei habia cambiado. De alguna forma, el se sentia mas comodo junto a ella, y mas aun después de la batalla contra el angel, en la cual, ella salio herida como resultado de uno de los ataques de Ramiel. Desde entonces, Shinji empezo a sentir una leve atraccion hacia Rei, pero no sabia bien lo que sentia, así que decidio que era mejor seguir siendo amigos. O por lo menos hasta que supiera que sentia realmente por ella. Pero todos esos pensamientos, sin contar el tranquilizador hecho de que los angeles no estaban atacando, se desvanecian de su mente temporalmente, mientras llegaba al departamento en el que vivia junto con su capitana y su compañera.

-Ya llegue- Dijo Shinji esperando que hubiera alguien en casa

-Por aquí Shinji- Dijo Misato, que, como siempre, se hallaba en la Cocina-Comedor tomando una cerveza fria. Shinji dejo las bolsas de las compras sobre la mesa, llenas de frutas, verduras, y algo de carne artificial. Misato observaba ansiosa toda esa comida –Mmm… Supongo que hoy habra una gran cena ¿No?- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara

-Claro, vere que puedo hacer con todo esto- Dijo Shinji con algo de torpeza, ya que al estar pensando en Rei, olvido por completo la receta que iba a preparar

-_Mmm…- _Penso Misato –_Shinji parece distraido. Pero… ¿Por qué sera? ¿Sera por los angeles? ¿O algo mas…?-_

Ella sabia que Shinji no era muy bueno para mentir, y que siempre que ocultaba algo, tarde o temprano lo descubriria, asi que decidio ignorarlo y continuo observando con detenimiento la deliciosa comida que Shinji improvisaba. Fueron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que el sonido de una puerta corrediza abriendose lo rompio por completo, seguido de una voz femenina, que Shinji, tanto como Misato, conocian bien. Era Asuka Langley, piloto del EVA unidad 02, y la segunda elegida. A juzgar por su tono de voz, parecia hambrienta. Cosa que Shinji queria evitar, porque su nueva y reciente piloto, no aceptaria quedarse sin comer, o sino sufriria las consecuencias

-¡Shinji! ¿Eres tonto o que? Llevo horas esperando tu preciada comida. Sabes que no me gusta esperar. Apurate ¿Quieres?-

Shinji, sudando de lo nervioso que estaba, hablo casi tartamudeando

-Ehh… Si, Asuka. Pero todo esto lleva su tiempo- Dijo con temor a recibir una mala respuesta de su nueva compañera

-Pues mas te vale. Aun no me conoces enojada- Dijo con una mirada amenazante, que Shinji queria evitar a toda costa, para evitar sentirse mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Asuka no era una chica muy facil de comprender. Era firme, decidida y muy agresiva. Ella detestaba hacer feliz a la gente, y casi siempre le gustaba estar sola. Pero si habia algo que le molestaba, ya sea por una sensación desonocida, era la "Mascota" del Comandante Ikari, padre del Tonto Shinji, como ella lo llamaba. Era inexpresiva e indiferente hacia los demas, pero habia algo en ella que Shinji apreciaba. Y eso la ponia enojada, tal vez por que la ignoraban. O tal vez… Por celos.

Minutos después, todos yacian sentados en la mesa, comiendo sus respectivas cenas. Mientras que la mente de Shinji se ocupaba en otra cosa que el sabor de su propia comida

_Rei… Rei Ayanami… ¿Qué siento por ella?_

- En el Apartamento 402 -

Rei yacia sobre su cama, aun vestida con uniforme escolar, que parecia ser su unica ropa, ademas del Plug Suit, pero que pocas veces utilizaba. La chica de ojos escarlata estaba sola en su apartamento, acostada boca abajo, con su vista puesta en esos lentes que tenia sobre la mesa. Los lentes de Ikari. Recuerdos del día en que el la salvo. Al igual que Shinji lo hizo, luego de la batalla contra Ramiel.

-Estoy sola… De nuevo- Susurro Rei en su completa soledad –Ikari Shinji-kun… ¿Qué siento por el?- Continuo ella.

Ciertamente esa tambien era la pregunta que ahora, rondaba por su mente esperando a ser respondida. Pero la respuesta no la encontraria sola, y de eso estaba segura. Sabia que necesitaria ayuda. Pero… ¿De quien? ¿A quien le confiaria sus palabras? Al comandante Ikari no se lo diria, queria mantenerlo en secreto ¿A la Dra Akagi? Ella no entenderia ¿A Misato? Tal vez… Tenia que pensarlo. Pero sus pensamientos se mezclaban y no la dejaban dormir. Pues en su mente yacia solo un pensamiento

_Shinji… Shinji Ikari… ¿Qué siento por el?_

Ambos, Shinji y Rei, yacian sobre sus camas pero separados por una distancia considerable, pero en sus pensamientos, siempre estaran juntos…

-Así es…- Oyo Misato a través de su telefono celular –La transferencia sera mañana a la tarde. Esperaremos su extracción-

-Entendido- Contesto ella

- Al Día siguiente -

La alarma sonaba sin parar. El personal de NERV se movia sin parar. Los pilotos se ponian sus Plug Suits. Era inminente. Un angel atacaba Tokio-3

-El objetivo fue detectado cerca de la costa de Tokio-3, en este momento esta avanzando por la superficie- Dijo Makoto con seriedad

-Patron de Sangre Azul… ¡Es un angel!- dijo Maya mientras observaba la gran pantalla que tenia enfrente, que mostraba como el angel avanzaba sobre la ahora deshabitada Tokio-3. El angel tenia una forma vagamente humanoide, con un símbolo parecido al del Yin-Yang en su rostro, y poseia una garras afiladas en sus manos.

-Envien a las unidades 01 y 02 al combate- Dijo Misato -¿Qué hay de la unidad 00?-

-Esta en reparacion después de la batalla contra el sexto angel, asi que no podra asistirlos-

-_Diablos…- _Penso Misato –_Con una unidad menos, creo que tendran que dar todo para vencerlo. Pero… ¿Dónde esta el nuevo?-_

Las unidades 01 y 02 fueron eyectadas por las catapultas hacia la superficie de Tokio-3, donde el angel se encontraba causando graves estragos por la ciudad. El EVA 01 poseia un rifle, mientras que la unidad 02 solo poseia una hacha de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su siempre confiable, cuchillo progresivo.

-Bien. Asuka, distrae al objetivo para que Shinji pueda…- Empezo Misato, pero de repente fue interrumpida por la arrogante voz de la piloto alemana

-Olvidalo Misato. Yo puedo sola- Dijo Asuka. Y entonces, el EVA se lanzo en una carrera contra el angel, con su hacha en la mano, con la cual tomo al angel por sorpresa y de un solo movimiento, logro partirlo en dos, dejando su núcleo visible. Pero justo cuando iba a asestarle el golpe de gracia, el angel, para sorpresa de todos, se dividio en dos angeles distintos, uno color naranja, y el otro, color gris

-¿Pero que…?- Logro decir Asuka, antes de que el Angel naranja la tomara del brazo y se lo retorciera hasta que se le cayera de la mano, y entonces, el angel gris, la embistio contra un edificio dejandola en el suelo

-¡Asuka!- Grito Shinji al ver el acto de division del angel, y de cómo atentaron contra Asuka. Rapidamente, el EVA 01 comenzo a dispararle con el rifle que tenia, haciendole minimos daños al angel naranja, mientras que el gris corria hacia Shinji y lo toma desprevenido por el costado, arrojandolo al suelo y dejandolo inmóvil.

Todo el personal de NERV miraba impresionado como el angel dividido derrotaba con facilidad al EVA 01, mientras que un caido EVA 02 trataba de componerse de nuevo para tratar de apoyar al Tonto Shinji otra vez, pero se le hacia difícil levantarse.

-Evas, retirense inmediatamente- Gritaba Misato al ver que Shinji estaba a punto de ser derrotado y asesinado por los dos angeles

-Envien una bomba N2- Dijo el comandante Ikari, que veia inexpresivamente todo lo que ocurria en la pantalla

-Pero señor…- Dijo la capitana Katsuragi perpleja –Los Evas aun siguen ahí… Y los pilotos…-

-No importa. La proteccion del Geo-Frente y del Dogma Terminal son nuestras prioridades. No los pilotos-

-Ikari…- Dijo Fuyutsuki al escuchar lo que Gendo decia -¿Estas seguro de querer hacerlo?-

-De otra forma, jamas los venceremos. La unidad 00 esta incapacitada y no hay mas pilotos ni Evas para enfrentarlo… Son ellos, o nosotros-

-¡Se equivoca!- Dijo una voz de hombre, pero desconocida para los oidos de todos los presentes en el centro de operaciones de NERV.

Y de repente, una baliza atraveso la cabeza del angel naranja, que se encontraba sujetando al EVA 01. Cuando el angel decidio voltearse, logro ver al atacante. Era un EVA desconocido, color naranja oscuro y Azul ultramar, con dos ranuras como ojos y hombreras como las del EVA 01. Portaba una escopeta en sus manos, arma que no habia sido diseñada en Japon, y que era bastante potente.

-Aquí se acaba la diversión, maldito angel- Dijo con una voz que proyectaba furia en todo sentido

-Piloto, identifiquese- Dijo Misato desconcertada. Pero silencio fue lo unico que recibio de respuesta, mientras que el nuevo evangelion retaba al angel.

Pero en eso, Shinji aprovecho de una patada, derribo al angel, y ahora era el, el que forcejeaba con el angel, mientras que el angel naranja se levantaba y corria hacia Shinji, para tratar de derribarlo, pero fue detenido por el nuevo Eva, con un golpe con la culata de la escopeta, y cuando lo hizo retroceder, lo remato de un escopetazo, destruyendo su núcleo, pero este se regenero instantáneamente, dejando en claro que habia que destruirlos a los dos, para que no volvieran a regenerarse.

-EVA 01…- Dijo el piloto del desconocido Eva –Tiene que destruir el núcleo al mismo tiempo que yo ¿Me oiste?-

-Ehhh… Si, esta bien- Respondio Shinji con normalidad. Como si lo conociera desde antes. Lo unico que importaba, era destruir al angel

Uno de ellos vio a una abatida Asuka que luchaba por levantarse, y se dirigio hacia ella con sus garras, pero justo cuando iba a embestirla con ellas, el Eva desconocido bloqueo el ataque con la mismisima escopeta. Luego le ensesto una patada que lo tumbo al piso, y el Eva puso un pie sobre su pecho, para que no se moviera. Mientras que Shinji aun forcejeaba con el angel gris, y de un escopetazo, recibido del Eva naranja y azul, el angel cayo, dejandolo indefenso

-¡Ahora!- Grito el piloto desonocido. Y como si ambos supieran lo que significaba, Shinji y él dispararon contra los núcleos de los angeles al mismo tiempo, destruyendo el núcleo y acabando con los angeles. La implosion de ambos angeles provoco que la pantalla de los cuarteles de NERV se distorsionara por unos minutos

-Recuperando imagen- Dijo Maya, mientras configuraba los datos de las camaras de NERV

Al recuperar la imagen, se podia ver como el EVA 01 y su nuevo compañero, cargaban a la unidad 02 hacia un lugar seguro. Todos los carteles de DANGER desaparecieron de la pantalla, asegurando que los dos angeles, habian sido destruidos.

-Piloto, por ultima vez, identifiquese- Dijo Misato, perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco al no recibir respuesta, pero aliviada, de que Shinji y Asuka esten bien

-Mi nombre es Logan, Logan Canterlain, y desde ahora, capitana Katsuragi, estoy bajo su mando-

-Bienvenido a NERV, Logan- Dijo Misato, sonriendo

**Continuara…**

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de evangelion, asi que me gustaria que me dejen sus reviews con sugerencias, opiniones, y esas cosas. Y si, ya se que esta el tratado Vaticano, pero eso lo tratare mas tarde. Y aunque sea una continuación de Evangelion 1.0, decidi dejarle a los angeles originales, en vez de quitarlos, cosa que hizo Gainax con la 2.0, y que a mi no me gusto, pero termino siendo una buena película al fin y a cabo. Y no, no hare a mi OC el centro de la historia, solo sera la persona que ayude a Shinji con su problema con Rei, y participara de la historia, pero Shinji tendra mayor protagonismo, lo prometo

**Próximamente:**

-El encuentro del nuevo piloto, con los demas elegidos

-Misato y su curiosidad por el extraño pasado del chico atacan

-La extraña amistad de Shinji y Logan. Y los sentimientos que empiezan a surgir entre Logan y Asuka

- Y el ataque del octavo angel, y la puesta en accion de los tres angeles

Todo esto en el siguiente capitulo: Iniciacion


	2. Iniciacion

Capitulo 1: Iniciación

Una semi-destruida Tokio-3 se veia desde lo lejos, mientras dos Evas, uno verde y violeta, y otro naranja y azul, cargaban a una EVA rojo y blanco, mientras que detrás suyo se podian apreciar las dos cruces de energia, símbolo de que dos angeles habian muerto. En este caso, el desafortunado angel en ser destruido por los Evas, era Israfel. Luego de una corta, pero intensa batalla, en los cuarteles de NERV no habia nadie que no tuviera un rostro de asombro muy grande. Incluso la comandante Katsuragi y la Dra. Akagi estaban impresionadas debido a la gran facilidad con la que el nuevo y desconocido Eva habia derrotado a aquellos angeles, y con daños menores y casi invisibles. Luego, Misato se recupero en si misma y hablo

-Piloto, por ultima vez, identifiquese- Dijo Misato, perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco al no recibir respuesta, pero aliviada de que Shinji y Asuka estuvieran bien

-Mi nombre es Logan- Dijo el piloto –Logan Canterlain, y desde ahora, capitana Katsuragi, estoy bajo su mando-

-Bienvenido a NERV- Respondio Misato con una sonrisa en el rostro

Minutos mas tarde, los tres Evas en conjunto fueron depositadas de nuevo en el almacen de Evas, donde tuvieron que hacer espacio para una unidad nueva. La unidad 05-Dash

**(Nota: "Dash" por el hecho de que la verdadera unidad 05 fue auto destruida al prinipio de Evangelion 2.0)**

Los Entry-Plugs comenzaron a ser removidos de sus respectivos Evas. Y los pilotos salieron, gracias a Dios, sanos y salvos. Shinji y Asuka estaban un poco doloridos por la pelea, mientras que Logan apenas hacia sonar su cuello, en símbolo de que no tenia problema alguno.

Logan era de Inglaterra. Mas bien de una de las ramas de NERV que yacia en ese pais. Tenia el cabello un poco mas largo que el de Shinji, pero eran del mismo color, solo que el cabello de Logan era mas puntiagudo, mas suelto, mientras que el de Shinji era mas ordenado y liso. Tenia los ojos color esmeralda, y un entusiasmo que cualquiera desearia.

Misato fue a buscar a los tres pilotos, y se los llevo al centro de operaciones de NERV. El comandante queria hablar con ellos.

Al llegar, la fria e indiferente mirada de Gendo los recibio, junto a la tranquilizante y normal sonrisa de Fuyutsuki.

-Asuka…- Comenzo Ikari –Fuiste torpe, y tus acciones pudieron acabar con los dos evangelion y todo el Geo-Frente- El comandante decidio saltarse a Shinji, por razones desonocidas, y se dirigio a Logan –En cuanto a ti, Canterlain, bien hecho. Nos salvaste de un ataque inminente, y de no ser por ti, las unidades no se habrian salvado-

Estas palabras impactaron en Shinji, pero de mala manera

-_Lo felicita… Algo que jamas hizo conmigo…-_

Y como si Logan hubiera podido leer los pensamientos de Shinji, lo miro y vio que estaba triste por algo, a lo que respondio

-Gracias comandante. Pero… para ser franco, no hubiera destruido a ambos angeles de no ser por la unidad 01- Dijo Logan, mirando a Shinji –Así que creo que tambien merece ser reconocido, comandante-

-Tienes razon- Dijo Ikari con comprensión –Buen trabajo Shinji, lo hiciste bien- Dijo observando a su distanciado hijo –Ya pueden retirarse-

La expresión de Shinji cambio por completo a un rostro de felicidad que jamas habia tenido, mientras observaba a Logan, en símbolo de agradecimiento por haberlo apoyado. A lo que Logan respondio con un guiño de ojo, mientras se retiraba, seguido por los otros dos pilotos.

Un Shinji pensativo, junto a una furiosa Asuka, caminaba por los corredores de NERV, hasta que Misato, quien iba detrás de ellos, hizo sus comentarios

-Asuka, creo que deberias tener en cuenta lo que ocurrio hoy y dejar de actuar sin pensar…- Dijo la capitana. Asuka solo suspiro de enojo y dijo

-Pude haberlo derrotado yo sola…- Decia para sus adentros

-En cuanto a ti, Shinji, parece que tu padre por fin reconocio tu esfuerzo ¿No?- Dijo Misato sonriendo, por que sabia que esto influiria para bien en el

-Si…- Dijo con voz leve –Por primera vez… Me felicito. Eso quiere decir que me aprecia ¿Verdad?-

-Puede ser Shinji… Debes seguir así, y tu padre se fijara mas en ti-

Entonces, recordo lo que Logan le habia dicho al comandante para que este lo felicitara

_-Gracias… Logan-_ Penso Shinji

**- Al Día siguiente, en el instituto -**

-¡De pie!- Dijo la lider de la clase, Hikari, para recibir a uno de los profesores que entraba en el salon, y todos la siguieron -¡Sentados!- Y todos en el salon se volvieron a sentar en sus lugares

-Bien alumnos, hoy recibiremos a uno de los ultimos graduados del Instituto Murdok **(Nota: no me acuerdo si se escribia asi :P) **El es Logan Canterlain, de Inglaterra- En eso, Logan entro a la clase, los saludo a todos, y fue a sentarse al lado de Shinji, saludandolo de paso. Shinji le devolvio el saludo y luego, pusieron su atención en la clase. O por lo menos, Logan lo hizo, por que Shinji parecia estar observando a Rei, y como ella prestaba atención. De repente, Rei volteo, por pura curiosidad, porque sentia que la observaban. Y no se equivocaba, por que al hacerlo, vio como un nervioso Shinji se volteo rapidamente, para evitar ser descubierto por Ayanami, cosa que no logro, pero que la chica de ojos rojos decidio disimular

**- En la cafeteria del instituto -**

Ya era la hora del receso escolar, por lo que todos sacaban sus almuerzos para comer. Y los que no tenian, iban a la cafeteria en busca de uno, por que no se puede pensar bien con el estomago vacío.

Shinji iba acompañado por Kensuke y Touji, quienes hablaban entre si, ignorando el hecho de que su amigo, Shinji, se hallaba viendo perdidamente a Rei, quien estaba disfrutando de su almuerzo en su total soledad, pero que a ella no parecia molestarle. Fue entonces que cuando Shinji volteo, diviso a Logan comiendo igual de solo que Ayanami, por lo que decidio matar dos pajaros de un tiro. Se separo de sus dos compañeros, quienes entendieron el hecho de que tuviera que irse, y se dirigio hacia donde estaba Logan comiendo pacíficamente, hasta que la voz de Shinji lo hizo reaccionar

-Hola… ¿Puedo… comer contigo?- Pregunto timidamente el piloto de la unidad 01

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Respondio con una sonrisa –Despues de todo somos pilotos camaradas. Debemos llevarnos bien ¿No?-

-Ehhh… Eso creo- Respondio, y le devolvio la sonrisa

Acto seguido, Shinji se sento y comenzaron a hablar

-Gracias- Le dijo Shinji de forma inesperada

-¿Por qué?- Respondio Logan confundido

-Por lo que dijiste alla, en NERV. Gracias a ti, mi padre parece apreciarme un poco mas…- Le conto mientras comia

-Oh, eso… No fue nada. Ademas… Ya sabia lo que ocurria entre tu y tu padre-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Shinji sorprendido –Tu… ¿Ya lo sabias?-

-Claro. Que haya llegado ayer no quiere decir que no este enterado de nada- Comenzo a explicarle Logan –Veras… Yo tengo un amigo que trabaja en NERV. Su nombre es Kaji…-

-¿Kaji? ¿Conoces a Kaji?-

-¡Claro que lo conozco! Ha sido amigo mío desde que empeze a estudiar en Inglaterra, pero después me dijo que tenia una mision aquí en NERV, pero que me enviaria cartas sobre todo lo que le sucedia. Y asi fue como me entere…-

-Ya veo…- Dijo un pensativo Shinji

-Pero dime una cosa Shinji…- Dijo mientras veia pasar a dos chicas de la escuela, quienes le sonrieron a Logan -¿Te gusta alguna chica de este lugar? Por que veo que estas solo… Excepto por tus amigos. Pero necesitas mas que amigos ¿No?- Le dijo guiñandole el ojo

Las palabras de Logan, hicieron que Shinji recordara a Rei, y de su imagen juntos, aquel día en que la rescato del Entry-Plug que estaba literalmente ardiendo. Al pensar de nuevo en ese dia, y de cómo ellos se veian ahora, ya sea como amigos, o algo mas, hizo que Él se ruborizara frente a Logan, quien levanto una ceja al ver la forma en que miraba a la chica de cabellos azules y extraños ojos rojos. Logan logro despertarlo de sus pensamientos chasqueando los dedos

-¡Hey! ¡Shinji! ¡Logan llamando a Shinji! ¡Hola!- Dijo Logan en su intento de reacomodar los pensamientos de Shinji. Hasta que finalmente, se recobro por completo y vio como Logan lo miraba, muerto de vergüenza –Aja… Con que es esa chica ¿No?-

Y Shinji se ruborizo dos veces mas de lo que estaba antes, al ver que su nuevo compañero lo habia descubierto

-Ehhh… ¡No! No es lo que tu crees… Yo y Ayanami…- Dijo mirandola a ella –Solo somos buenos amigos- Cuando se volteo de nuevo se encontro con que el rostro del piloto de la unidad 05 Dash poseia una sonrisa malevola y algo provocadora en su rostro.

-Vamos, a mi no me engañas. Tu estas enamorado de ella- Y al ver a la extraña chica inexpresiva, su rostro cambio y ahora parecia haber descubierto algo –Eso es… ¡Te gusta, pero ella no lo sabe! ¿Verdad?- Dijo de forma burlona

-Bueno… Si, ya baja la voz- le dijo mientras le hacia señas para que nivelara sus deciveles de voz, cosa que su compañero entendio, y como un gesto de amabilidad, se callo

-Ok, ok. Pero… ¿Por que no se lo dices y ya?-

-No es tan facil decirlo que hacerlo- Comenzo Shinji –Ella fue… mi primer amiga que tuve desde que llegue a NERV. Ella y yo, al principio ni siquiera nos mirabamos, pero después de la batalla contra elsexto angel, yo… Senti que algo cambio entre nosotros. Como si una chispa tratara de encenderse pero…-

-¿Pero que?- Pregunto Logan intrigado

-Es que… aun no se exactamente lo que siento por ella-

La respuesta de Shinji dejo a su compañero con cara de incredulo

-Shinji…- Logan puso su mano en su hombro -¡Estas enamorado de ella! ¡Esto que sientes se llama Amor!- Le decia su extraño compañero. Luego de un segundo se tranquilizo y dio un suspiro –Bueno… Ya falta poco para que termine el receso, ¿Algo mas?-

-Claro- Shinji se levanto de la mesa –Me agrado hablar contigo ¿Sabes? Eres uno de los pocos a quienes le puedo contar mis problemas, después de Misato… Siento que pude sacarme de encima un gran peso. Gracias…- Shinji le sonrio amistosamente y un tranquilo y lleno Logan, le devolvio la sonrisa

-Cuando quieras… ¿Sabes? Un dia de estos deberias venirte a mi departamento. Es un lugar que podriamos disfrutar bastante… ¿Te parece el viernes proximo?- Logan estrecho su mano, queriendo sellar la promesa

-Hecho- Le respondio, al mismo tiempo que le estrechaba la mano y ambos se saludaron. Quedando asi hasta que de repente, la campana sonó, indicando que era hora de volver. Pero algo habia cambiado esa tarde. Una amistad empezo a surgir. Una amistad entre Shinji y Logan

**- Horas después -**

La campana final sono, indicando que todos los chicos debian volver a sus hogares, pues la escuela habia terminado por hoy. Y todos los estudiantes empezaron a salir caminando por la entrada principal. La mayoria iba acompañada, ya sea por compañeros, amigos. O un novio… Pero una de las pocas que se retiraba sola de la escuela, era la alemana Asuka Langley, cuyo carácter se volvia cada vez peor cuando un chico venia a insinuarsele, creyendo que podran invitar a salir a alguien como ella, la piloto de la unidad 02, cuyo ego se encontraba por las nubes.

Shinji tuvo que retirarse con Misato mas temprano que de costumbre, por lo que tuvo que ir caminando hasta el piso de Misato

-Ya veran esos dos. Cuando llegue a casa, se las veran conmigo- Decia entre dientes una furiosa y cansada Asuka, que recorria las calles de Tokio-3. Para no continuar caminando, decidio tomar el transporte publico, pero para su desgracia, el ultimo habia partido justo antes de que Asuka pudiera alcanzarlo

-¡Scheisse!- Grito furiosamente la pelirroja alemana –Esto no podria ser peor-

Y para cuando ella dijo eso, oyo el estridente sonido de una tormenta, cuya lluvia comenzo a caer poco a poco sobre la pobre Asuka empapandola por completo, hasta que pudo llegar a una de las estaciones de Autobús, y se refugio en ella

-_Parece que no tiene intenciones de detenerse ahora-_ Penso Asuka mientras observaba como cada vez caia mas, y mas lluvia. Hasta que una voz resono a través de la lluvia

-Parece que necesitas una mano- Le dijo Logan, quien llevaba un paraguas lo suficientemente grande para dos personas -¿Vienes?-

Al verlo, y al ver su generosidad, aunque para ella fuera solo un camarada piloto, Logan genero en ella cierta confianza hacia el, lo que la llevo a irse detrás de el.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- Pregunto una Asuka que temblaba de frío. Al ver esto, Logan se quito su chaqueta negra que llevaba encima, y se la dio a Asuka, quien vio sorprendida, tal acto de generosidad, hacia alguien como ella -¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?-

-Si, eres Asuka Langley, piloto de la unidad 02 y una de mis camaradas. Pero tambien eres una chica que tiene frío y que necesita ayuda, y por eso lo hago-

Asuka jamas se habia sentido de esa manera, a excepcion del Tonto Shinji, con quien sentia algo parecido. Era como una sensación de agradecimiento y felicidad. Era algo que la hacia sentir bien, y que queria seguir sintiendo. Pero… ¿Qué era…? Esa era una pregunta que se estaba haciendo mientras caminaba con Logan. Y por primera vez, habia olvidado su odio hacia Shinji. Y empezo a enfocarse mas en su compañero nuevo, quien parecia ponerle mas atención que el Tonto Shinji.

-_¿Que es esto?- _Se preguntaba mentalmente Asuka –_Me siento calida… pero no por la chaqueta… ¿Sera por el?- _Pensaba mientras lo miraba perdidamente, y sin darse cuenta, su cabeza se habia apoyado sobre su hombro, cosa que parecio no molestarle en lo mas minimo a Logan. Pero algo mas habia cambiado en ella. Habia algo en su rostro, algo que pocas veces se veia en ella. Una sonrisa

_-¿Estoy sonriendo? ¿Qué me esta pasando? Por alguna razon, no quiero separarme de el, y quiero estar asi siempre… Pero… ¿Qué me esta ocurriendo?-_ Pensaba cada vez mas confundida, pero por afuera, estaba alegre. Pero sin darse cuenta, Asuka, acompañada de Logan, su nuevo compañero, llegaron al piso de Misato

-Bien… aquí es- Dijo Logan, despertando a Asuka de su trance momentaneo, lo que dejo a Logan sorprendido –Acaso… ¿Estabas abrazandome?- Pregunto el piloto del EVA 05-Dash, haciendo que Asuka se ruborizara de la vergüenza y empujara despacio a Logan

-Claro que no- Dijo seriamente la alemana –Es que no queria seguir mojandome, y me aferre a ti para ocupar menos espacio- Dijo ella, y se volteo para retirarse. Pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino, se detuvo por unos segundos, dejando que la lluvia la mojara un poco mas, y se volvio hacia un desconcertado Logan que aun trataba de entender que habia ocurrido hace unos instantes, y le dijo

-Gracias- y lo beso suavemente en la mejilla como símbolo de agradecimiento por haberla traido –Te veo mañana en la escuela- Termino de decir mientras que se acomodaba el cabello

-Ehhh… Si, claro. Nos vemos- Dijo Logan mientras se retiraba poco a poco del lugar

**- Una hora después -**

Debido a su extraño, pero tierno momento con Logan, Asuka olvido lo de Misato y Shinji. Así que no dijo nada, aun pensando en ese beso que le dio en la mejilla a Logan, cosa que, con tan solo pensarla, hizo que Asuka se volviera a ruborizar levemente, mientras comia lentamente la comida que habia preparado el Tonto Shinji, y no la devoraba, como de costumbre. Misato, ante este comportamiento, decidio llamarle la atención

-Ehhh… ¿Asuka? ¿Estas bien?- Y fue cuando la piloto del EVA 02 se recupero de sus pensamientos y volvio a la realidad

-¿Eh? Ehhh… Si, estoy bien-

-Eso espero. El hecho de que no hayas devorado tu comida me preocupa- Dijo Misato con una sonrisa en la cara –¿Y que hay de ti Shinji? ¿Cómo estuvo tu dia?-

-Estuvo genial, Misato. Hoy hable con Logan durante el almuerzo, y ya somos amigos, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Es estupendo. Como camaradas pilotos, deben llevarse lo mejor posible- Dijo Misato contenta -¿Por qué no aprendes de ellos Asuka?-

-Si Misato, lo que digas- Decia la distraida chica, cuya mente yacia en otro lugar, que en esa conversación

**- A la noche -**

Misato no podia dormir. Ritsuko no queria responderle sus preguntas. Aun habia cosas que no comprendia. ¿Por qué este nuevo chico era tan sociable? ¿Hay algo raro en el, o es solo la rareza que siente de ver chicos como el en un lugar como este? Misato no podia quedarse con la intriga. Ademas… ella era una mujer firme, que no se rendia ante nada, y tampoco se rendiria ante esto. Así que puso manos a la obra, y comenzo a leer los archivos de Logan. Pero fue entonces que descubrio algo interesante, y a la vez problemático. Un secreto, que ahora solo ella conocia

**- Al dia siguiente -**

La alarma empezo a sonar de repente por todo el cuartel general de NERV, cuyo personal no paraba de analizar los datos de sus computadoras, sincronizadas por el sistema MAGI

-El objetivo acaba de ser detectado por el observatorio Mauna Kea, hace unos minutos- Decia Makoto

-Uno de nuestros satelites logro hacer contacto, adquiriendo imagen del objetivo a maxima ampliación- Dijo Maya, a la vez que en la pantalla aparecio el objetivo que tenia a todos en el lugar yendo de aquí para alla. Una gran esfera oscura con ojos blancos recorriendole todo el cuerpo, estaba flotando sobre la atmosfera de la tierra, a punto de entrar en ella

-El Campo AT es tan poderoso que incluso puede refractrar la luz- Dijo Ritsuko –Interesante…-

-Las bombas N2 no parecen tener efecto- Dijo Makoto, mientras observaban como las bombas N2 no surtian efecto contra el angel

-Calculen punto de impacto- Dijo Misato, aunque con una cara de obviedad dijo –Supongo que debe ser… aquí-

Y para darle la razon, Maya agrego

-El sistema MAGI deduce una probabilidad del %99.99999 de que impacte sobre los cuarteles generales de NERV-

-Como lo supuse. El angel mismo es una bomba-

**Continuara…**

Hasta aquí llego mi segundo capitulo. En este capitulo en general, decidi mostrar como mi personaje se abre con los demas personajes, pero aun faltan algunos. Si les gusto, dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, etc

**Próximamente:**

-El combate de los Evas 00, 01 y 02 contra el octavo angel

-El pasado que Logan no queria revivir sale a la luz

-Shinji decide decirle lo que siente a Rei. Al igual que Asuka, con Logan

-Y el ataque del noveno angel, que provocara una division temporal entre los pilotos

Todo esto en el siguiente capitulo: Secretos Revelados


End file.
